


#31 Patience and Reprisal

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an ATC for "Miss Kitty" (S.7)<br/>ten years later<br/>M&K go to St. Louis for Thad's wedding</p><p>Kitty on a stagecoach equals trouble - this time they end up in a raging river!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#31 Patience and Reprisal

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon of the television program, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#31 Patience And Reprisal, an ATC for “Miss Kitty” (S.7)

Backstory:

\- Miss Kitty is an episode from season 7 that tells the story of how Kitty came to be responsible for young Thad Ferrin.  
\- No age was given, but actor Roger Mobley was 12 at the time (although he looked 8-10)  
\- I went with the timeline that Thad was 11 years old when he came to Kitty after his mother Ellie died.  
\- It is now 10 years later (S.17) and Thad is 21 years old.

\- Ellie was one of Kitty’s Long Branch girls. She married outlaw Tucker Ferrin who beat her. Before running away with the boy, Ellie got Kitty’s promise to never let Tucker get his hands on his son.  
\- Tucker finds them and beats Ellie so badly that she dies. A friend puts Thad on a stagecoach to Dodge City  
\- Kitty rides out in the middle of the night to meet the stage at a way station. She brings Thad to meet his potential adoptive parents, Horace and Mattie Kelk. They assume the boy is Kitty’s son.  
\- Matt gets a wanted poster on Ferrin and word that he is headed toward Dodge.  
\- Kitty shoots the outlaw in self defense when he arrives at the farm to claim Thad.  
\- Episode ends with Kitty bringing the boy back to Dodge and an uncertain future.

 

###

U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon stopped at the batwing doors and glanced around the Long Branch Saloon. The big man walked toward Sam and tipped his Stetson back before resting his arms on the well-worn bar.

“What’ll it be, Marshal?”

Before Matt could answer, from the back office area there was a crashing sound followed by a woman’s scream. Both the barman and the lawman knew it was Kitty and they sprang into action. Barging through the door of Kitty’s office, Matt, followed by Sam, stood silently searching the empty room. Suddenly the smell of beer and a moaning sound drew their attention to the door leading to a storage area above the basement. With his right hand on his holstered gun, Matt slowly swung open the door and said, “Kitty?”

“Expecting someone else?”

The voice came from the floor.  
Matt and Sam entered the beer soaked room to find Kitty sitting in a puddle of foam, rubbing her elbow.  
Rolling across the floor between them was a barrel. It came to rest against a large piece of a busted keg.  
Matt tried not to grin while Sam looked concerned as he asked, “Are you all right, Miss Kitty?”

Matt put an arm out in front of Sam and said, “We’ll be okay here. Better go back and see to the saloon, Sam.”

As the loyal barkeep walked through the outer office he heard Matt burst into laughter, followed by the sound of something forcefully striking the closed door behind him.

###

“Are you sure Miss Kitty is okay, Sam? They’ve been back there a long time,” Horace Kelk said as he took a last gulp of beer.

“Oh, I’m sure everything is fine or the Marshal would have sent for Doc.  
How about another beer?”

“No thanks. I should meet Mattie at the dry goods ‘fore she buys the place out. Please tell Miss Kitty we’re still expecting the Marshal to bring her out for a visit.”

Horace turned to leave, looked back at Sam and said, “Oh, and by the way, do you know if she has heard from Thad lately?”

“As a matter of fact she has, Sam smiled.  
Miss Kitty and the Marshal will be going to young Thad’s wedding in St. Louis.”

“Wedding! But he’s just a boy,” Mattie Kelk declared as she stepped into the Long Branch.

“Just turned twenty-one, ma’am. It’s been ten years since he went to live with his aunt and uncle in Philadelphia.”

“Yes,” she whispered sadly.

Mrs. Kelk silently took her husband’s arm while Sam watched them walk out onto the boardwalk.

###

Matt finished mopping up the beer and rearranging the barrels before coming into the office.  
The big man quietly came up behind Kitty to wrap his long arms around her as she tried to push a tangle of red hair up into a bun.

He was still feeling frisky after their passionate moments on the floor.

“You know, Kitty, you could have gotten Louie to clean that up.”

“He’d have been on all fours lapping up the beer.”

“That’s mean!”

“I love Louie, you know that. But cut him and he bleeds whiskey.”

Matt held her close, their clothes still very damp and sticky, as he nuzzled her neck and shoulders.

Kitty giggled, “You’re so funny. How can you want me when I’m such a mess?”

“I have to love you. You’re smart, funny, beautiful - and covered in beer.”

Kitty laughed loudly, and then murmured, “I thought you’d gotten used to all the things you love about me.”

“You always surprise me, Miss Kitty. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“You just take care of the alive part. I’ll take care of the lucky part.”

###

“Was the braciola to your satisfaction, madam?”

“Delicious,” Kitty smiled up at the waiter.

She paid no attention to the man who squeezed by to make his way down the aisle of the first class dining car.

“And you, sir?”

“What?”

“He wants to know if you enjoyed your bra.., meat.  
By the look of that empty plate, I would say yes.”

“Oh, yes, I sure did. Thanks.”

When the man left their table and another came to clear plates, Matt smiled at Kitty and said, “That was mighty fine. I never heard of it before, but I think I had it somewhere.”

“You’re probably thinking of the last time we went to St. Louis and had rouladen at The Southern Hotel. They’re similar.”

Matt grinned. “And just think, a week ago we were rolling on the floor covered in beer.”

##

Kitty smiled sweetly as she listened to the sound of the train steaming through the night, and Matt breathing contentedly against her full bosom.

It was less of a struggle than she anticipated to talk him into allowing her to buy passage in the first class private wagon-lit, and a suite at the Planter’s House, a hotel on 4th and Chestnut that Thad’s Uncle Trent had recommended.

The bed in their compartment was narrow, but well-appointed, with soft bedding that had a faint hint of lavender.

She laughed when Matt hit his head on the luggage rack above the bed. He was so adorable looking at her with those soft blue eyes while rubbing the top of his head.

She kissed his forehead lightly and whispered, “Sweet dreams, Cowboy.”

Kitty brought her left knee up to wrap a leg around his waist while she ran her hands over his broad shoulders and through his wavy hair.

Matt stirred and began to lightly run his hand over her breast.  
He didn’t just fondle and kiss her, he worshiped her.

The lovely redhead felt a tear glide down her cheek as soft moonlight came through the window and washed over them to the haunting sound of the train’s whistle.

###

“Aunt Kitty!”

Standing in the massive entryway of the Walcott home on Vandeventer Place, Matt and Kitty turned to see a smiling Thad Ferrin running toward them down a tapestry lined corridor.

The young man nearly knocked Kitty down as he swept her up in a bear-hug. Then he turned his attention to Matt, hugging the big man around the waist, his head not much higher than Kitty’s would be against Matt’s chest.

Thad quickly stepped back and took Matt’s hand in a firm handshake.  
“Sorry, Uncle Matt, I’m just so happy to see you both. I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to come.”

“We wouldn’t miss it, son,” Matt smiled broadly, patting Thad’s shoulder.

“This is quite beautiful, Thad. I can’t wait to be shown around, but I’m even more excited to meet Lorna,” Kitty beamed.

“She is wonderful, Aunt Kitty. You will both love her.”

A voice from the grand staircase addressed the group as an attractive man smiled in Kitty’s direction and said, “I think this calls for a toast.”

For an instant, Kitty got a chill as she looked into the face of Trent Ferrin and saw his brother, Tucker.

Sensing her discomfort, Ferrin shook Matt’s hand and said, “It’s so good to finally meet you both. We have corresponded often, and of course Thad had told us so much about you that I forgot we haven’t met formally.  
I’m just sorry Margaret didn’t live to see this happy time in Thad’s life.  
Let’s go into the library, shall we.”

Matt could feel Kitty tremble as she slipped her arm through his and they followed Trent Ferrin into a beautiful room with built-in mahogany bookcases and plush leather chairs.

Kitty noticed that the prodigious collection of books included many with foreign language titles.

“What can I get you, Miss Russell?”

“Bourbon and branch. And please call me Kitty.”

“First names of course! How about you, Matt?”

“I’ll have the same, Trent,” Matt said while still holding Kitty’s hand on his arm as they shared a settee.

Thad went to his uncle to bring the drinks to Matt and Kitty, and then poured some red wine into two glasses.

Kitty was grateful for the drink and began to relax.

“Well young man, you look like you’ve grown since I saw you last, Matt lied. Of course that was about five years ago.”

“You’re so handsome, Thad,” Kitty smiled proudly.

“Ah, Jelani!” Thad exclaimed.

Matt rose to greet a black skinned man with high cheekbones and warm eyes.  
He was a slight figure, but Matt discovered he had an extremely strong handshake.

He turned his beautiful smile to Kitty and said, “I have the honor of giving away Miss Lorna to this fortunate young man.”

Then he turned his attention to Trent Ferrin, who had moved to stand behind the large desk by the bay window.

“I’m glad to see you have made yourself at home, Trent, and have taken care of our guests.”

“I, ah, well, it seemed the proper thing to do.”

At that, Ferrin took his drink and left the room.

Kitty liked this man. Her stare made it obvious that she was quite curious about him.

As if reading her mind, he smiled and said, “My name is Jelani Rutu-Tengelei. But please call me Jelani.

I brought Miss Lorna into the world nineteen years ago in Ethiopia, and now I will be sharing this wonderful occasion of her marriage.

Thad is a fine young man as you know, Jelani continued. Then he grinned at the blushing groom and added, “But he does not deserve her.”

Matt laughed and patted Thad on the back. You may only be as far as Missouri, Thad, but you’re a long way from Kansas.”

“I can’t believe it sometimes, Matt.”  
Thad decided “Uncle Matt” made him seem a boy and becoming a husband soon gave him an air of maturity.

“Well, your Aunt Kitty is as proud as she can be,” Kitty winked.

Jelani laughed out loud and said, “Thad, why don’t you find out what’s keeping your bride to be while I get acquainted with your friends.”

“Yes, sir.”  
Thad put down his glass and handed the other to Jelani before leaving the room. The three couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to have a skip in his step.

“I am so glad you are both here. The young people have few family members they can trust.”

Matt and Kitty looked at each other and Matt took the lead.  
“Where can we go to talk, Jelani?”

Just then the door swung open and Thad came in wearing a huge smile, holding the hand of the lovely Lorna Walcott.

“Look who I found!”

The girl broke free to stand beside Jelani and shyly smile at their Dodge City guests.

Matt quickly stood up again and Kitty rose to stand beside him. She smiled warmly and said, “Well, Thad was certainly right, Lorna. You are beautiful.”

The girl blushed as she looked from Kitty to Matt and thought he is even taller than Thad said he was.

Her big brown eyes moved toward Thad as she said, “We will have a chance to get to know each other at dinner tonight, but right now Thad and I must meet with the Rev. Gange at First Presbyterian. I’m so sorry to have to run off.”

“That’s okay. You kids have a lot to do with the wedding and all, and Jelani was about to take us on a carriage ride,” Matt said.

Kitty loved Matt’s natural instinct to take charge, and looked up at him proudly.

Jelani noticed their closeness and added, “I thought Matt and Kitty would like a little tour since their stay will be a short one. You two run off so you won’t keep Rev. Gange waiting.”

Lorna gave her godfather a kiss on the cheek before taking Thad’s hand as the two ran laughing through the entryway, past Trent Ferrin.

###

The three sat quietly as the large, ornate carriage passed the iron gate at Vaneventer Place west of Grand Avenue to navigate through the Grande Prairie area.

As they turned down Washington Avenue towards the business district, Matt broke the silence. “This is not what I think of when I hear ‘prairie’.”

“St. Louis is the gateway to the west after all, Marshal Dillon,” Jelani smiled.  
“Actually Matt, things have changed a lot here since Eads Bridge was completed.”

The man turned to their lovely companion and asked, “Are you from Dodge City, Kitty?”

“It has been my home for almost twenty years,” the redhead smiled as she glazed at her man.

“I’m from New Orleans. I lived in San Francisco for a while. And a lot of places in between..”

Jelani smiled an acknowledgment then turned to Matt who anticipated the question.

“South Texas. A deputy marshal’s badge brought me to Dodge nearly twenty years ago.”

So, Jelani thought, they have been together a very long time. That thought made him smile.  
Suddenly he directed the driver to stop on Front Street saying, “Shall we walk along the levee for a while?”

“That must be Eads Bridge, Kitty,” Matt said as he raised his arm and pointed toward the Mississippi. “It unified the railroad on both sides of the river.”

“Yes, Matt, and helped to eliminate many of the ferry lines. As I mentioned before, St. Louis is changing.”

They walked along the levee and Jelani pointed out Bloody Island where the Mississippi and Missouri divide. It is now connected by a dyke system to the shore.

“Why is it called Bloody Island?” Kitty asked.

“Because they had a lot of duels over there,” Matt answered.

Jelani motioned to the driver to bring the carriage closer.  
“You have visited here before so I fear I may have bored you.”

“Oh, not at all. Matt and I spent most of our time in the downtown area.”

“Kitty doesn’t go too far from shops and department stores.”

“Very funny.”

“I understand, Matt, but I have to admit I too find excuses to pop into Scruggs,” Jelani winked at Kitty.

The three laughed as they walked up the slope to the waiting carriage.  
Jelani directed the driver to take Market street on the ride back as he continued his narrative about the city by explaining the division of street numbers for north and south and street names for east and west.  
“They are mostly named for trees.”

Not getting a response, he announced, “Enough about St. Louis; you know it as well as I.  
So.. What is an African doing here?”

“It is a long way from Ethiopia,” Matt grinned.

Kitty saw her chance.  
“How did you come to deliver Lorna and become her godfather and how did the Walcott family end up in St. Louis and were they in Philadelphia when she and Thad met and .. “

“Kitty, take a breath.”

Jelani laughed. He liked these people very much.

“The simplest answer is coffee.”

The man had Matt’s and Kitty’s attention.

“William and Lorna Walcott owned a coffee plantation in Ethiopia. It was very successful and Mr. William loved his life in Africa. His wife was frail, lonely, and never comfortable in her life there. She had a very difficult labor and died ten days after their daughter Lorna was born. The child looked like her namesake mother, but she had her father’s passion for life. She grew up climbing trees and rough-housing with the black skinned boys on the plantation. She could ride as well as any man and was a crack shot by the time she was fifteen.

Mr. William and I had made some trips to America to arrange for the expansion of the coffee trade, and on our last business trip we brought Miss Lorna along to enroll her at a finishing school in Philadelphia.  
Her father was very concerned that his bright daughter get a proper education and the opportunity to meet other young people. He was right, she met Thad.”

Jelani Rutu-Tengelei closed his eyes for a moment and then searched his pocket for a silver cigarette case. He held it out to Matt and Kitty. When they shook their heads, the man removed a cigarette and stared at the case.

Kitty nodded toward the case and softly said, “That is lovely.”

“Mr. William gave it to me just before he died.”  
Jelani inhaled deeply, and then let out a long stream of smoke before continuing.

“Two years ago we came to St. Louis to check on the business because we suspected someone was tampering with the books.  
The Walcott name had reached out west and some local businessmen wanted Mr. William to enter politics. He was not at all interested as he was now in poor health and looked forward to retirement.  
It became very important to him to complete this house for Miss Lorna to have one day.

I had been traveling between America and Africa, so Mr. William brought in a man from the Philadelphia office to handle the St. Louis operations. Trent Ferrin.”

Jelani observed Matt’s poker face and Kitty’s eyes widening as the two looked at each other.

Kitty spoke first.  
“Trent and Margaret offered to take Thad and raise him far from the glare of his father’s reputation. I helped financially and Thad wrote us letters about how much he loved school.”

Matt placed his hand over Kitty’s and added, “Kitty and I came to St. Louis on a little vacation about five years ago. He seemed happy and content, but he was sad to be here for the funeral of his aunt. I think he said she had family in St. Louis.”

“A sister. Never married. You’ll meet her soon. Her name is Audrey Locker and she works for The Walcott Company.”

###

Kitty Russell of Dodge City, Kansas walked arm in arm with Jelani Rutu-Tengelei from the second dining room through the French doors leading to the terrace balcony. The sound of diners talking and toasting as they waited for dessert was behind them, as were the discrete stares.

A waiter appeared with a tray of champagne flutes.  
Kitty and Jelani touched their glasses before taking a sip. Kitty had to smile at the black skinned man standing in the shadows beside her wearing a black suit and white shirt.  
He struck a match to light a cigarette and she caught the twinkle in his eye.

“Care for a cigarilo, Kitty? I find they relieve the fullness after such a heavy meal.”

“What is it?” Kitty asked leaning in to get a whiff.

“A small cigar from Spain that has become quite popular in Europe.”

“I’ll try it.”

“I thought you would.”

“Why?”

“Because you are so wonderfully unconventional and have a natural curiosity about things.  
Matt is a very lucky man.”

“I’m lucky, too. From the start we had a connection that was immediate and profound.  
I must sound pretentious..”

“Not at all. I understand completely.”

Jelani turned toward the room behind them and said, “I think Matt was trying to strike up a conversation with Trent Ferrin and Audrey Locker.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. Once a lawman..”

They both laughed and took a drink of champagne when they heard a noise directly below.  
Leaning over the balcony, they could see Thad and Lorna walking from the garden with their arms around each other. The couple stopped and began a passionate kiss, then giggled and ran back into the garden.

Kitty blew a ring of smoke and quipped, “Those two should skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon.”

“Kitty, is it true that Thad’s father was an outlaw who murdered his mother?”

“Yes. Ellie used to work for me. I promised I wouldn’t let Tucker Ferrin get his hands on Thad if anything should happen to her.  
I couldn’t raise a child at the Long Branch and thought I had found a nice family .. But ..”

“Did they think he was your son? And Matt’s..”

“Yes. Even after I told them about Ellie.  
It would have been okay, but they couldn’t get past Thad having such a terrible man as his father. I had to kill him and it was in their house.

Ironically, if Thad had been my son with Matt we would never have given him up in a million years.”

“You said you killed him, Kitty?”

“Yes.  
Jelani, please don’t hold it against Thad that his father was such a bad man.  
His mother raised him well and he’s a fine ..”

“You don’t have to convince me, Kitty.”

Jelani looked up and declared, “Ah, here’s Matt. Glad you could join us, sir. Shall I get you some champagne?”

“No thanks. Kitty, what is that you’re smoking?”

“A cigarilo. I think I’m going to get some for the Long Branch.”

“What’s that you’ve got, Cowboy?”

Matt looked slightly embarrassed, then realized Kitty must feel quite comfortable in Jelani’s company.

In one hand the big man held a fancy bowl filled with some kind of dessert. In the other he held a small bottle of brandy.

“I don’t know the fancy name for this, but it tastes like peach pie.”

“Oh, your favorite.”

“Here, hold this while I pour some brandy over it.”

“Having a party in your peach pie, huh?”

“A flambé. Jelani, light this up, okay. You’ve got to try this, Kitty.”

Matt reached in his pocket and came up with three forks. The trio dug in and simultaneously made “ummm” sounds. Matt wished he had brought spoons instead.

When a waiter passed offering coffee, the three accepted and Matt placed the empty bowl on the tray and asked him to bring three glasses.

“I think we need to have brandy with our coffee.  
Jelani, I hope this will be your finest coffee and not our old Arbuckles.”

“Say, where did the happy couple get to?”

“Oh, they’re not far,” Kitty laughed.

Jelani glanced at the French door behind them in time to see Trent Ferrin and Audrey Locker leaving the room.  
Matt followed his gaze.

“How well do you know Ferrin and his sister-in-law, Jelani?”

“Only well enough to know I don’t trust him.”

###

Sitting on the big bed in their hotel room, Kitty turned her head so Matt could continue to brush her hair from the other side. They didn’t speak, but both treasured this ritual.

Kitty’s clothes and shoes were strewn across a chair and the vanity bench.  
Matt’s were folded on another chair and hanging in the wardrobe.

The big man put the hairbrush on the side table and wrapped his arms around the sexy redhead leaning into his chest.  
She could feel his chest against her back and tipped her head back so he could kiss her neck and shoulders.

The new silk gown Kitty bought for the trip felt wonderful as he tucked his hands up under her voluptuous breasts.  
Her bare skin would feel even better.

“You were the most beautiful redhead there tonight.”

A sharp jab from Kitty’s elbow connected to his ribcage.

“Ouch!”

Okay, most beautiful woman.”

“That’s better.”

“Well, you know redheads are my favorite.”

“Like who?”

“Well, Lola..”

Giggles and a slap on the leg.

“And Trixie..”

Laughing, Kitty turned and pushed Matt down on the bed.

“And Ezmeralda..”

“Who!”

“Well, I don’t think she was a natural redhead.”

Matt began to tickle Kitty while she wiggled on top of him. She was helpless with laughter as he slipped the silk gown up over her head. Her arms were extended past Matt’s head and the gown became wrapped around her wrists.  
Matt slid his hands up and down her sides, and caressed her bottom while they shared deep, wet kisses.

The lovers lay folded in each others arms.  
Matt gently pushed damp red curls from Kitty’s face and watched her fall into a sweet sleep.

The big lawman hated the thought of dressing up for the wedding tomorrow, but he was looking forward to the next day and their first class train trip back to Dodge City.

###

Matt Dillon knuckled sleep from his eyes and then squinted at the sun streaming through the window of the speeding train.

“Have a nice nap, Cowboy?”

The big man stretched his long legs and grinned at the lovely redhead sitting across the compartment.

“Sorry, Kitty. Guess I’m not much company.”

“I always love to watch you sleep.”  
This was a line often repeated, and Kitty Russell knew it was still true.

“Did we miss lunch?”

“Yes, but we can have an early dinner. I’m hungry, too.”

That’s all Matt had to hear.  
Kitty laughed as he nearly jumped to his feet and then swayed to the movement of the train. In a brief moment they were walking down the aisle toward the dining car.

###

“Are you sure we shouldn’t each order our own steak, Kitty? I mean, you said you were hungry and, well, I like a good, rare steak ..”

“It’s Chateaubriand and made to be shared by two. Don’t worry, there will be plenty.”

“Okay.  
When we get to Kansas City we’ll have a few hours before changing to the stage for Topeka.  
The wire didn’t say why the governor needed to see me or how long we’ll have to stay.”

“That’s okay,” Kitty said while dipping a crusty piece of bread into the garlicky sauce that surrounded her escargot.

“Sure you don’t mind?” Matt asked as he leaned forward to have a closer look at the little shells and take in their aroma.

Kitty seemed to read his mind without looking up. She stabbed a tiny three-tyned fork into a shell, dipped something dark into the fragrant sauce, and held it out to Matt, who was anxious to try the strange offering.  
She smiled at him as his expression changed from curious to doubtful to delighted.

Matt drove his fork into his pasta carbonara, twirled it around, and held up a huge portion for Kitty to sample. She laughed and opened wide. “Good,” she managed to giggle through a mouthful that left her chin covered in noodles and sauce.

They were having more fun than a couple of kids and didn’t notice the man who walked past them to exit the dining car.

“Maybe the governor will give you a raise, Matt. You certainly deserve it.”

“He can’t do that.  
You know, Kitty, I’ve been wondering how he knew we’d be traveling back from St. Louis, and he even said he hoped we enjoyed the wedding. How could he know about that?”

“Probably sent a wire to Dodge first,” Kitty said as she put aside her plate of empty escargot shells and took a sip of wine.

“Yeah, I guess, Matt said unconvincingly.  
I didn’t think the story about Thad reached so far, or was still remembered.”

“I remembered it like it was yesterday,” Kitty said as she gazed out at the passing landscape.

Matt attacked the rest of his pasta first course while Kitty fell into a daydream about the day she brought the buckboard to a stop on Front Street and introduced eleven year old Thad Ferrin to U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon.

Kitty could still feel the eyes and hear the whispers.  
She remembered the schoolmaster’s arrogant, “I’m sorry MISS Russell, but we are already too far into the school year. If you - or the Marshal - would like to buy some books and supplies, I’m sure that could be arranged. That way you’ll be able to tutor the boy.”

Kitty nearly told the man about Ellie and about Tucker Ferrin, but realized that would put a stigma on Thad being the son of a former saloon girl and a murderer.

Matt had convinced her to take the reward and have it put in an account for Thad.  
Mr. Bodkin made a comment that at least something good came out of Kitty shooting the outlaw.

She tried to shield Thad, but it was obvious that the saloon was not a place to raise the boy.  
However, Thad was such a friendly boy and he enjoyed the attentions of Sam, Doc, and Festus.

Kitty could still see Doc teaching him how to play checkers, and Festus showing him how to whittle. Matt bought him the knife, his first. They were becoming very close. “Time for bed, son” brought a tear to her eye as she remembered how Thad wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck to be carried upstairs.

And then that fresh out of jail drunken mudsill, Hack Stern started shouting, “Dillon thinks he’s better ’en everyone else ’cause he wears a badge and has a little bastard following him around!”

“All right, mister, that’s enough out of you, Sam warned. Get out!”

“Or what?”

“Or you’ll be thrown out.”

“By you, barkeep? Or are you gonna go fetch that high and mighty marshal.”

Kitty had had enough.  
“Sam told you to leave and Matt Dillon is more man than you’ll ever be.”

“You ought ta know!”

The drunken man spat out the words and was threatening to backhand Kitty when a strong hand gripped his shoulder to swing him around, and a powerful fist sent him crashing to the floor.

Matt looked at Kitty as if to ask “okay?” and she nodded.

The big lawman grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet.  
“I’ve had about enough of you. You’re getting out of Dodge right now!”

As Matt took the man out of the saloon, Sam nodded to Kitty and moved his eyes in the direction of the staircase.  
She turned to see Thad looking through the banister.

The next day a letter arrived from a Philadelphia solicitor.

“Kitty?”

“What? Oh, sorry, Matt.”

“You were a million miles away.”

Matt placed his hand on her arm and smiled in that protective way he had whenever she felt vulnerable.

Suddenly, two waiters were standing at their table. One ceremoniously lifted a silver dome from the platter placed in the center of the table and announced, “Chateaubriand.”

Kitty watched Matt’s face and smiled lovingly as he mouthed “wow.”

###

“I wanted to put this back before the porter took our bags, Matt.”

Kitty was looking at the small leather folder frame that held the new photograph they had taken.

Matt smiled and said, “I don’t know if it was such a good idea, Kitty. I mean, when you put the old one next to it, well ..”

“Stop right there, mister.’

Matt laughed and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You’re still a beauty.”

He never admitted it, but the big man treasured the picture of them together that was taken on their first trip nearly seventeen years ago. Matt would look at the small copy he carried when he made camp and slept on the cold, hard ground under the stars.

“We’re pulling into the station, Kitty. I think I’ll find the telegraph office and let the folks in Dodge know about our change of plans.”

“All right, Matt. I’ll meet you at the stage depot an hour before our departure. Maybe we’ll have time for a drink.”

“Where are you off to, as if I didn’t know.”

“Men. You really don’t understand how important a good millinery shop is to a woman.”

“Are you sure you should go off on your own?”

“Now Marshal Dillon, do you really want to sit around watching me try on hats?”

“All right. Just don’t get lost,” Matt said as he helped his lady step off the train and onto the platform.

The couple chatted about the wedding and that the newlyweds were off to New York to begin their honeymoon and their new life together.

As they walked toward the station a fellow passenger fell in step behind them.

###

Matt watched as their bags were stored in the rear boot of the stage, and hoped they would be the only passengers. No such luck. A familiar looking man got on, and placed a small valise beside him on the bench facing backward.  
Matt knew Kitty preferred to sit facing forward and hoped she would show up soon. No time for that drink.

“Matt!”  
Kitty was running toward him with a hatbox swinging on her arm. She smiled at the driver and said, “Can you fit this in back?”

“It will have to go up top, ma’am.”

“Give it to me, Kitty. I’ll put mine up top. Besides I want to get something.”

Kitty knew that meant Matt would be wearing his gun when he got on the stage.

The driver helped Kitty into the stagecoach before climbing up onto the driver’s box.  
“Ready to go, mister,” he called down to Matt.

Matt folded himself through the door and closed it as the stage jerked and started to move away from the depot.

“What’s wrong, Matt?”

Matt looked at the man across from them who leaned back with his hat pulled down over his face as if he planned to sleep.

Kitty leaned close and Matt bent his head down to whisper in her ear, “My gun is missing.”

“Missing!” Kitty said too loudly. They both looked at the man but he did not stir.

Kitty put her arm through Matt’s and saw how worried he looked.  
“What do you think happened?” she whispered.

“I don’t know, Kitty. It may have just been a robbery.”

“Sure.” He wasn’t fooling her one bit.

###

U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon helped Kitty Russell from the stage and looked around, squinting at the dusty streets of Lawrence, Kansas.

“It should just be an hour until your stage to Topeka, folks. We’ll transfer your bags. If you want to stretch your legs, there’s a café across the street that serves up a decent stew and cup of coffee.”

Kitty looked up at her man and knew not to say anything to break his concentration. The big lawman watched their traveling companion leave the stage with his carpetbag and a big yawn as he slowly made his way down the boardwalk.

“That one never said a word and never stopped snoring. Didn’t even get his name,” Kitty said.

“Who was that passenger?” Matt asked as he nodded in the direction of the stranger.

“His name is Gil Beck. He’ll be going on to Topeka with you,” replied the driver as he worked to remove the cargo.

“Come on, Kitty.”

“I could use a drink.”

“Maybe later. We have a stop to make.”

###

“Hey, Pike, this here came fer that big lawman you got onboard. Sal said it was important.”

The man held out an envelope which the busy driver tucked into his vest pocket.

“I thought that name was familiar. I think he hails from Dodge City. That pretty redhead he’s with sure has a lot of bags. Any additional passengers?”

“Just one. A drummer named DeWitt. You should be okay once you get that freight unloaded. You’ll be ridin’ with a strongbox this leg, Pike, so make sure your rifle is at the ready.”

“I’ll do’er. But I ain’t had need for it on this run so far…”

###

Matt Dillon gave the bullet chamber a spin and placed the gun in the holster as he adjusted the stiff belt around his hips.

“Glad I had one to fit you. Brand new, and no charge for the bullets. Is there anything else you need, mister?”

“I’ll take that derringer,” Kitty pointed past the gunsmith.

“Certainly, ma’am. I have some real fancy ones in the case right over ..”

“That one is fine. And some bullets.”

Matt paid the man and said, “Let’s find that café, Kitty.”

Seeing her disappointment, he added with a grin, “And a flask.”

###

“The driver needs to get started, Mr. DeWitt.”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

The round face of Alfred DeWitt poked into the coach as he tipped his bowler in Kitty’s direction. The man’s smile quickly turned to a frown when he realized he would be taking a seat across from her tall companion, next to a man with his head down and arms crossed.

Gil Beck grudgingly moved his bag close to allow the ungraceful man room to sit as the stage lurched forward.

“My name is Alfred DeWitt. I was hoping to arrive in time to take a front-facing seat, as I usually feel a bit queasy when riding backward,” the nervous man hinted at Matt as he wiped the perspiration from his brow and bald head.

“I’m Matt Dillon. This is Miss Russell.”

“Hello, Mr. DeWitt,” Kitty smiled.

“My great pleasure madam.”

DeWitt turned to the man next to him but got no response.

Kitty looked up at Matt and seemed to read his mind as he thought nobody sleeps that much.

“Are you folks from Topeka or just visiting there?”

“Business with the Governor. We’re from Dodge City,” Matt explained. “What’s your business, DeWitt?” he continued in his lawman voice.

The portly milksop smiled at Kitty and said, “I’m a salesman for Rothschild and Sons of Leavenworth. I mainly handle notions for their haberdashery division.”

Matt gave Kitty a look and she smiled back at DeWitt, “That must be very interesting.”

With the door open to make his oft-repeated sales pitch, Alfred DeWitt started a long narrative that caused Matt’s eyes to glaze over.  
Kitty leaned against his arm and thought it is going to be a long ride to the way station.

###

Matt followed Gil Beck from the stage and helped Kitty down. He nodded at her while patting her shoulder. Kitty removed the light shawl and handed it to him without a word. Matt placed it on her seat and put his Stetson next to it on his side.

The redhead had to smile. Alfred DeWitt noticed too and looked disappointed. He recovered and smiled, “So, you’re a federal marshal. How very interesting!”

At that the driver reached into his vest pocket and held out the envelope to Matt. “Oh, I forgot, Marshal, Pike said. This here came for you just before we left Lawrence.”

“Twenty minutes, everyone!”

Matt took the message and waited for DeWitt to leave. Finally, he said, “Excuse us.”  
“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll just be inside…”

“What is it, Matt?”

“Not good, Kitty. It’s from Jelani. He wired Governor St. John and got a reply that he never sent me instructions to come to Topeka.”

“Oh, Matt.”

“Jelani wanted us to stay in Lawrence until things could be sorted out, but Pike didn’t give me the wire.” Dillon looked down at her lovely but worried face. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, “There should be a telegraph here and hopefully someone who can send a wire to Ft. Riley. Kitty, you need to go back to Lawrence.”

“You mean we do.”

“No. I’m going ahead with the stage. I think someone is after the strongbox.”

“Matt, nothing about this trip so far has seemed right. I could tell it has been troubling you.”

Matt grinned at his lady and said, “Oh I was just disappointed that we couldn’t stay in our cozy compartment all the way to Wichita.”

“If you have any idea about my going home without you, you can just forget it, Matt.”

The nervous drummer looked between Matt and Kitty and wondered what had happened to change their demeanor. There was a tension between the couple that wasn’t there before. Before the message.

“I hope it was good news, Marshal.”

“What?”

“Your letter. The one the driver gave you when we stopped.”

Before Matt could reply, gunfire erupted just behind them and Pike cracked a whip and shouted to the horses as the stage pitched forward.

“Get down!” Matt put his hand on Kitty’s back as she slid from the seat while Alfred DeWitt fell shaking to the floor of the stagecoach.

Matt fired through the window and shouted, “If you’ve got a gun, start shooting, Beck. I can’t see how many there are, but we won’t be able to out run them for long!”

Gil Beck reached into his bag and pulled out a gun - that he held on Matt.

The lawman was firing through the window as he heard Pike shout, “Whoa!” while pulling up the horses and forcing the brake lever. The passengers could hear the strain of the thorough brace and brake block as the stage slowed.

“There’s something across the road and ..” Matt stopped when he noticed the menacing look on the face of Gil Beck and the gun he now held pointed at Kitty’s back.

The stage came to a stop and a man’s voice demanded, “Throw down the box!”

“And throw your gun down, Dillon. Okay, folks, everybody out,” their fellow passenger said.

Matt dropped his gun through the window. Kitty reached up to grab Matt’s arm and reclaim her place next to him. The shaky drummer stayed on the floor and whimpered, “We’re going to be killed.”

“Not if you do as your told,” came a voice behind a bandana as a man opened the door and grabbed him by the collar of his coat. In one forceful motion he pulled Alfred DeWitt through the door, tossing him face down into the dirt. The outlaw picked up the bowler hat and threw it away from the stage.

“Okay, now how do you want to come out of there?”

Matt bent over to step from the stage and helped Kitty down. He quickly glanced at the ground to find the gun, but Beck came out of the stage and picked it up. “Looking for this, lawman?”

Kitty wrapped her arm around Matt. He knew she had placed the derringer in the reticule that hung on her wrist, and was trying to hide it behind his back.

Matt put his arm around her shoulder and looked over the scene as two men remained on their horses, guns out. Their faces were also masked. Gil Beck had gone to join the man holding a gun on the driver, Pike, and fired a shot into the lock of the strongbox. The loud crack of bullet into metal made DeWitt cry out, “I’ll give you everything I have, please don’t shoot!”

The man holding a gun on Matt and Kitty pushed the terrified man down and kept his boot on the middle of his back.

“We aren’t interested in you. Just keep still.”

Kitty looked up at Matt and followed his gaze to the men on horseback. She looked from man to man and realized what Matt had already determined. There were six horses.

“Get that team unharnessed and scatter those horses,” Beck ordered the driver.

The man who had been watching the driver, filled Beck’s carpetbag with the contents of the strongbox and secured it on a horse.

“Get mounted,” Beck ordered the man who had been guarding Matt and Kitty.

Pike came over to them after slapping the stage horses, and watching them scatter in several directions.

“What do you plan to do with us, mister?” the driver asked.

“We’re not interested in murder,” Beck said.

“But that doesn’t mean we won’t kill anyone who tries to stop us.”

The four mounted outlaws trained their weapons on Pike, Kitty, Matt, and DeWitt, who finally stood and started to dust himself off with a shaking hand.

A chill went down Matt’s spine, but he showed no emotion as he stared into Beck’s face and said, “Take me. Any of the others will just slow you down.”

“That’s a real generous offer, Marshal, but it’s the Marshal’s Woman that we want.”  
###

 

“Please, Marshal! Don’t leave me behind!”

“Get a hold of yourself, DeWitt,” Matt seethed. “Pike is here and they won’t be back this way.”

“I should go with you, Marshal. There are five of them and we aren’t armed, but if we actually do catch up to them, maybe I can create a diversion while you grab Miss Russell,” Pike said as he finished attaching the harness saddle and girth to the Cleveland Bay that he would be sharing with Alfred DeWitt.

“I’m riding out,” Matt declared. “Good luck.”

“But, Marshal, please wait for us. We should stay together,” the frightened man pleaded.

“We only found two horses and I need to ride hard to find them when they lay camp. You two follow along the best you can.”

In an effort to stall the determined lawman, DeWitt said, “They called her The Marshal’s Woman. I know this is personal for you, but..”

“Yeah, it’s personal, DeWitt.”

Pike added, “They could have killed us. They know you’ll be coming after them. Think that’s why they took her as hostage?”

“Not hostage. I got a feeling they were paid to grab Kitty. Maybe get to keep the money from the stage, but for Kitty get half before the job and half when they deliver her.”

“Deliver her to who?”

###

Jelani Rutu-Tengelei stood behind the desk in the large paneled office at The Walcott Company smoking a cigarette.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

Audrey Locker entered the room timidly, not making eye contact.

“Have a seat, please.”

The woman sat down and Jelani noticed she turned the chair slightly so she would be at an angle.

“I haven’t seen you since your nephew’s wedding. I trust you have been well.”

“Yes, quite well, thank you.”

“I think not, Miss Locker,” the man said firmly as he came around to stand in front of the woman who was now squeezing the arms of the chair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“How long has Trent Ferrin been beating you?”

Audrey Locker jolted upright and stared wide-eyed at the imposing man before her.

“That’s a lie!”

“Is it a lie that he beat your sister Margaret, too?”

At the sound of her name the woman placed her hand over a make-up covered bruised cheek and began to weep.

Jelani gently touched her shaking shoulder and asked, “Audrey, where is Trent now and what does he plan to do to Matt and Kitty?”

“He left word with his staff that he would be inspecting some shipments at various points along the Kansas River to find a new site for a depot. He didn’t tell me where exactly.  
I did hear him speaking to a man about Miss Russell right after the wedding. I think he gave him some money.”

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t know anything more,” the pitiful woman sighed.

Jelani walked back to the desk thinking out loud, “.. Ft. Scott to the South and Ft. Riley to the West .. If the stage left Lawrence for Topeka .. “

Audrey gave him a puzzled look and he smiled to put her at ease.

“Thank you for all your help, Audrey.”

The woman stood to take her leave, stopped at the door, and said, “I thought you were going to ask me about the money. The books. I think Mr. Walcott was suspicious but was just too ill to .. “

“That will be for another time. When Lorna and Thad return, perhaps. Right now I must send some urgent telegrams. A lovely lady’s life may depend on it.”

###

U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon would give anything to be able to be in his familiar saddle atop his big buckskin instead of bareback on this Morgan.  
He thought of Kitty riding in her fancy traveling clothes and hoped they wouldn’t push her too hard. She was smart enough, he knew, not to let on how well she could ride and do everything she could to slow them down.

Once the men set up camp Matt wondered how many would be on guard. He also wondered how they would treat Kitty, but tried to shake the thought from his mind. A two-shot derringer was her only defense against five men. That is, if they haven’t found it already.

He kicked the horse’s sides with his unspurred boots and held tightly to it’s thick mane.

###

Kitty sat as far off to the side of the fire as Beck would allow. She watched from the edge of camp the gang sitting in a circle eating and drinking coffee. They would occasionally pass around a small jug. The saloon owner could tell the still whiskey was having an effect and she could read the leering gazes that came her way.

Gil Beck came to stand over her. “Don’t get any ideas about trying to run or I’ll have to tether you to that tree.”

“Where are you taking me?” the strong redhead demanded.

When she got no response, Kitty said in a much sweeter voice, “I sure am hungry. And I wouldn’t mind a sip of that whiskey.”

“Nice try, lady. The only favor I’m gonna do for you is keep those men away from you tonight. Get some shut-eye ’cause we’ll be ridin’ out real early. Gotta stay ahead of that man of yours.”

Kitty wrapped her arms around her knees and wondered if she would get a blanket. Not likely, she thought. I can’t even get a cup of coffee.  
Her back and thighs ached. She knew if she removed her shoes her feet would swell. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes as she tucked the reticule under her skirt.

###

Matt could see the faint light of a fire in the distance. Clouds covered the night sky leaving no moonlight. He dismounted the Morgan and began to walk slowly and carefully away from the untied animal, crouching as low as he could while climbing up the rise. The hill wasn’t high but it was steep and Matt had to grab bits of prairie grass to pull himself to the top. He got close enough to the camp to make out silhouettes as he lay flat on the ground.  
The big man strained to see, counting four men sleeping near the fire. There must be one guard. But where was Kitty?

Suddenly there was the sound of boots shuffling on the scree at the bottom of the hill directly below him. Matt froze and tried not to breathe.  
The outlaw passed by him to the right, nearly loosing his balance, and for a second Matt thought he might fall backwards and land on top of him.

He watched as the outlaw checked on each of the sleeping men, and then carefully walked toward a tree at the edge of the camp.

Kitty’s sensory trigger of hearing and smell brought her out of a shallow sleep just as a rough hand covered her mouth. Her back was forced against the rough bark of the tree ripping her blouse as she fell on her side. With his hand over her mouth, the heavy weight of the man pushing down on top of her made it impossible to breathe, and she appeared to pass out.

The man turned her over and began to pull down her blouse as Kitty grabbed for the reticule wedged under the small of her back. She finally managed to free the derringer.  
Before she could pull the trigger, the man’s head jerked back. A strong arm had him in a strangle hold and then violently twisted his neck.

Matt Dillon pushed away the limp dead body and placed the tops of his fingers over Kitty’s lips. She nodded to let him know she understood not to make a sound.

Matt looked back to see if any of the men stirred. Then he took the gun from the dead man and tucked it into his belt.

Kitty showed him the derringer and shoved it into her skirt pocket. They carefully slipped backwards behind the tree. Matt turned to her and mouthed “horses?” Kitty pointed in the direction of a group of trees at the other side of where the outlaws slept and Matt knew at once they could not get to them undetected.

Suddenly both Matt and Kitty heard stirring. They peeked over the rise to see Beck adding twigs to the fire. The man looked

around for the guard on watch then stood up and began walking the perimeter of the camp.

Matt squeezed Kitty’s elbow and signaled with his head that they needed to leave on foot. They slowly and as quietly as possible made their way to the base of the hill, then took off running.

###

Kitty had managed to keep up but her legs were giving out under her.  
Matt had been pulling her along by the hand and it seemed her feet would occasionally leave the ground.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” The exhausted redhead seemed to crumble in his arms.  
“Kitty, honey, we have to reach the Kaw and find a place to cross. We should be there soon.”

The big man held her to his pounding chest and ran his hand over her face pushing back her matted wet hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “I’m so proud of you, Kitty.”

The exhausted woman pulled her knees up to be cradled in Matt’s arms. He rocked her back and forth, and then looked down past the torn clothing to see her tattered shoes. Her feet were bloodied.

“Oh, Kit.”  
Tears welled up in the big man’s eyes. Kitty sensed his pain and kissed his chest before bringing her arm up to touch his face with her hand and look into his eyes.

“We better go, Cowboy.”

“I’ll carry you.”

“No, I’ll be all right.”

The couple helped each other up and looked lovingly at each other without speaking.  
Then Kitty took Matt’s hand and they started off again on their arduous journey.

“Look!” Pike said, pointing at the grazing horse.

“We can finally have our own mount. Hey, wait a minute. Where’s the Marshal?”

“Maybe they killed him,” DeWitt groaned.

Pike ignored the man and searched the horizon, suddenly noticing four horsemen in the distance.  
“There! Come on, DeWitt.”

###

Matt and Kitty could see the dust beyond the hills and knew the men were closing in on them.  
They could also hear the sound of water. Or rather a rocks and water duet.

As they ran toward the sound it was clear they were approaching a river that raged below them.

When the couple reached the edge of the cliff they looked down into white crashing waves and tree stump eating whirlpools.

Matt turned to Kitty and she shook her head back and forth. Her eyes were wide and she seemed frozen in fear.

Matt held her shoulders as he toed off his boots and said, “You have to take off your shoes, Kitty. And some of your clothes, too. Hurry.”

Matt tossed his jacket aside, but Kitty couldn’t talk and just continued to shake her head.

Matt began to remove Kitty’s clothes. Thank God there was no bustle, he thought. He managed without her cooperation to get her outer garments off.  
She stood looking down at the rise and swell of the water and seemed to be in shock.  
Matt felt ham-fisted as he continued to work at removing a low cut, puffed short-sleeved chemise, leaving her in a kneeband kickerbocker combination, and her princess petticoat.

He put his hand firmly on her shoulders and said, “You can do this.”

Kitty looked into his face and said, “Leave me behind, Matt.”

Before Matt could reply a shot rang out and he was paralyzed with pain.

Kitty screamed, “No!” as Matt fell away from her grasp and over the cliff into the raging river.

The terror that gripped Kitty Russell shattered like a mirror as she saw herself crashing through her own image to free fall for what seemed an endless wait for the blow that she knew would come.

The savage pressure seemed to squeeze her to death as she was pulled down and pushed forward.

So, this is death, she thought as she gave in to the darkness.

But, just as she was about to replace the air in her lungs with water, one thought broke her trance: Matt.

With all her might, Kitty fought her way to the surface.

She broke through gasping, thick hair covering her face to add to the confusion. The determined woman struggled to push back her hair and at the same time keep her head above water.

Kitty knew something was hitting the water around her. Was that hail or stones? No, bullets. She heard the echo of the shots from above and tried to call out, “Matt!”

He was shot. Where was he? She had a brief moment where she prayed please let him die from the gunshot and not suffer in this Hell… then, said out loud, “No!”  
“No, no, no, no, no.”

Kitty Russell was being swept toward the riverbank of the Kansas with it’s ominous rocks and trees. Suddenly she thought she saw a bit of white cloth wrapped around a broken branch that hung precariously over the river. Maybe …

The bone-tired woman kept her focus on the image of the white cloth as she struggled to swim in it’s direction. All at once it became clear: a man’s arm was wrapped around the swaying limb.

“Matt!” Kitty desperately called out. As she struggled to swim up to him, Kitty could see the shadowy figure in the water that belonged to the extended arm. It was him. She knew it. But he was lifeless and ninety percent submerged in the shallow water that was still giving him a merciless beating.

Kitty managed to swim underwater to clear the tree limb and come up pressed against Matt’s body. His head hung down and his face was less than an inch from the water’s surface. Had he been able to keep his head above water? Kitty wanted to cry and to cover him in kisses, but she began quickly slapping the side of his face and looking for signs of life.

“Matt! Matt, please. It’s Kitty. Please come back. I’m here. It’s Kitty, Matt..”

Matt’s eyelids finally began to show movement and Kitty held his face in her hands willing his eyes to open. They were red-rimmed and weary, but the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Matt gave her a little grin and managed to whisper, “I told you you could do it.”

Kitty wrapped her arms around the man for whom she felt immeasurable love and began to sob.

###

Pike was looking over the cliff at the four men who were struggling on foot to slowly make their descent to the riverbank.  
There was a safe crossing area just before the Kaw Bridge where a path had been cleared from the bluff to the waters edge, so why were they risking … wait, they must be after Dillon and his woman.  
The stage driver scrambled back to the cliff where he had told Alfred DeWitt to wait with all of the horses.

The notions drummer was looking over the tattered woman’s clothes wondering what kind of terror she must have endured. He felt a weight in the skirt pocket and reached in to retrieve a derringer.

“Grab yourself a saddle horse, DeWitt, we’re heading to the crossing!” Pike shouted at the startled man.

Frightened of being left alone, he mounted a quarter horse and was glad to have reins and a saddle horn to hold.

###

Trent Ferrin looked at his watch for the third time. No sign of Beck bringing Kitty Russell across the bridge. He patted the envelope filled with money that was in his coat pocket. The satisfaction of beating to death his brother’s killer would be worth the cost.

Something caught his eye downstream. Four men traversing the rocks and trees to get to the river.

###

“Kit..” Matt said weakly. “I can’t..” “Get me off..”

Kitty was afraid she was loosing him again. She knew his arm was uncomfortably twisted on the branch that saved his life, but more importantly, he had been shot.  
Where? How badly?

The stubborn redhead tried to force Matt’s arm free but the weight of his wet body and the constant pressure from the unforgiving river was too much for her.

Then the bone-chilling sound of the branch cracking sent them both plunging back into the deeper water.  
Kitty grappled with the part of the tree that was still snared on Matt’s sleeve while trying to keep his head above the waterline.

They both called on all of their strength, courage and determination to maneuver toward the bank as they continued their journey downriver.

Matt felt his feet touch the river bottom. Not mud and rocks, but sand. He looked toward the river’s edge and smiled.

“Kitty, stop kicking.”

The water was still over Kitty’s head and she continued to furiously kick her legs until she realized they were in a calm place and were no longer parallel to the water.

Matt smiled down at her and Kitty rested her head on his shoulder as he brought them to a place shallow enough for her to stand with the water up to her chin.

“We’re okay,” Matt managed as he kissed her forehead.

“Yeah. You’ve got a bullet in you and I don’t have clothes.”

“But the worst is over, Kitty.”

The lawman spoke too soon. Gunfire from a short distance upriver made them panic and try once more to outrun death.

###

Pike had taken the rifle from it’s scabbard and raced to the clearing by the bridge. He could see Matt and Kitty fighting hard to gain footing so they could get out of the river and seek cover.

He took aim and fired, sending one man head first into the water. The others tried to scatter, but there was no place to hide, and Pike found his mark again.

Matt took the gun that had miraculously remained secured by his belt and tried to fire, but only got a clicking sound. They were just out of range of the gunmen, but not for long unless Pike could hold them off.  
“Go up to the road, Kitty! Try to get to the other side of the bridge!”

The hail of gunfire continued.  
One man retreated while Beck fired, hitting Pike square in the chest. He needed to shoot Matt before he reached the fallen man and retrieved the rifle.

The sound of approaching riders meant help was on the way to this lawman and his woman who both refused to die. Beck knew he had to cut and run now if he stood a change of avoiding capture by the posse or the soldiers. He wasn’t waiting around to find out which.

Matt reached Pike and held the dying man’s head. He looked up at Matt and said, “Sorry..”

The lawman clenched his teeth and grabbed the rifle. He attempted to stand and fire at the fleeing Beck but his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

 

Kitty started to run to her man when a strong fist pounded her back, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the wooden bridge.

Another hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She looked into the face of Trent Ferrin, but it was Tucker Ferrin she heard yell, “Bitch!” before his fist landed, knocking Kitty unconscious.

Matt struggled from a lying position to bring the rifle up, calling, “Ferrin!”

The man looked down and smiled. He slowly removed his gun and aimed it at the lawman. Just then Matt heard a shot but knew from the sound it wasn’t Ferrin’s handgun. He watched as the man grabbed his chest and fell from the bridge into the Kansas River.

As army troops rode up with Gil Beck and another man handcuffed together on a cavalry horse, Matt noticed Alfred DeWitt holding a derringer in his outstretched, shaking hand.

###

Matt Dillon turned his head to the sound of her voice. He was still having a problem hearing from the right side and had the sensation of water splashing which he tried to stop by pressing his thumb against his ear.

“Matt, stop that. Remember what the doctor told you.”

“Hey?” Matt said cupping his hand over his ear and turning his head.

Giggles. “All right, I’ll stop nagging. You don’t pay attention anyway.”

“I need to get out of this bed and walk around.”

“It won’t be long, now.”

“Who was that you were talking to?”

“Jelani managed to get our bags from the freight office in Lawrence delivered to the hotel. I just kept out a few things and had the rest sent on to Dodge.”

“Including your new hat?”

Kitty didn’t answer but gave him a big grin. Instead she said, “I’m surprised they managed to get the stage back with everything on board.”

“Kitty, you kept out some of my things didn’t you?”

“Of course. How would you expect to travel home?”

“I’m so tired of wearing a nightshirt.”

“I think you look just fine, Cowboy,” Kitty said as she came to sit next to him on the big sleigh bed.

“Not as fine as you did - especially all wet,” Matt grinned up at her.

“I still can’t believe I jumped into that awful river.”

“You had to. That’s the way you’re made.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Matt turned on his side and pillowed his head on Kitty’s breasts.

There was a knock at the door. The big man gave Kitty a squeeze and said, “Tell them to go away.”

Instead she called out, “Who is it?”

“Alfred.”

Kitty went to the door and Matt pulled himself up on the bed.

“It really is you!” Kitty laughed as she threw her arms around the blushing Alfred DeWitt.

“Come in, please.”  
“Matt, look who’s here!”

“Where did you get to, DeWitt? We never had a chance to thank you,” Matt smiled as he extended his hand.

The salesman stepped to the bedside to shake Matt’s hand and said, “I had to go to the home office in Leavenworth to report what happened. But I inquired as to your wounds, well, recovery, before leaving,” he said looking from Matt to Kitty.

Kitty said, “We’re both just fine thanks to you. May I get you a drink?”  
“No.”  
“Thank you, but I can’t stay. I just wanted to return this.”

A pudgy hand held out a derringer to Kitty.

She took the weapon and softly asked, “You never fired a gun before, did you, Alfred?”

Matt reached over to take hold of the man’s forearm and said, “It is a very hard thing to kill a man, I know. But you were very brave and you saved our lives.”

“I wish, I mean, Mr. Pike..”

“Don’t keep playing it over in your mind, Alfred,” Matt said. “It will come to haunt you.”

“Well, I must be going. I’ll show myself out. I’m very glad that you are doing so well. I’m sure you are anxious to return home.”

Kitty stood by Matt and put her arm around his shoulder. “Yes, we’ll be leaving as soon as the doctor tells Matt he can travel.”

“Good-bye then,” DeWitt said as he opened the door to leave. “Take good care of each other.”

Matt and Kitty grinned at each other.

Kitty walked to the door and placed the No Disturbance, Please sign outside.

Matt had already shed his nightshirt and was sitting up in bed with a sheet around his waist.

Kitty walked over to him and they began a deep kiss as he removed her garments.

“You’re getting pretty good at that, Marshal Dillon.”

“Kitty, are those train reservations still good?” Matt asked as he caressed her bottom and nuzzled her neck and shoulder.

“I already had them changed from Topeka to Dodge on the Atchison, Topeka & Santa Fe. We just have to reserve the date. And, yes, they are first class.”

“Good girl.”

“Well, we sure as Hell are not taking a stagecoach!”

 

The End


End file.
